HeartVision Song Contest 14
|presenters = Eleni Foureira Sakis Rouvas Helene Paparizou (green room) |opening = |exsupervisor = |host = NERIT |interval = | entries = 23 (to date) | debut = TBD | return = Kosovo | withdraw = Finland Iceland The Netherlands | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = TBD | winner = TBD |nex = |pre = }} HeartVision Song Contest 14, often referred to as HVSC 14, will be the fourtteenth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be held in the winning country of the previous edition, which is the . Location : For further information see Greece Greece (Greek: Ελλάδα, About this sound Elláda eˈlaða), officially the Hellenic Republic (Greek: Ελληνική Δημοκρατία, Ellinikí Dimokratía ðimokraˈti.a), historically also known as Hellas (Ancient Greek: Ἑλλάς, Hellás heˈlas, modern pronunciation Ellás),] is a country in southeastern Europe, with a population of approximately 11 million as of 2015. Athens is the nation's capital and largest city, followed by Thessaloniki. Greece is strategically located at the crossroads of Europe, Asia, and Africa. Situated on the southern tip of the Balkan peninsula, it shares land borders with Albania to the northwest, the Republic of Macedonia and Bulgaria to the north, and Turkey to the northeast. Greece consists of nine geographic regions: Macedonia, Central Greece, the Peloponnese, Thessaly, Epirus, the Aegean Islands (including the Dodecanese and Cyclades), Thrace, Crete, and the Ionian Islands. The Aegean Sea lies to the east of the mainland, the Ionian Sea to the west, the Cretan Sea and the Mediterranean Sea to the south. Greece has the longest coastline on the Mediterranean Basin and the 11th longest coastline in the world at 13,676 km (8,498 mi) in length, featuring a large number of islands, of which 227 are inhabited. Eighty percent of Greece is mountainous, with Mount Olympus being the highest peak at 2,918 metres (9,573 ft). Venue The O.A.C.A. Olympic Indoor Hall (honorarily named Nikos Galis Olympic Indoor Hall since 2016), which is a part of the Olympic Athletic Center of Athens (O.A.C.A.) "Spiros Louis" (Greek: O.A.K.A.), was completed in 1995, and was the largest indoor venue in use for sporting events at the 2004 Summer Olympics in Athens, Greece. It is located in the Athens suburb of Marousi. It is considered to be one of the biggest and most modern indoor sports arenas in all of Europe. The arena also contains a training facility. Since 2016, it is named after the well-known Greek basketball player Nikos Galis. Bidding phase Key Host venue Format Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Running Orders Participating Countries Other countries * Belarus * Estonia * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Monaco * Morocco * Poland * Switzerland